mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Holly Hughes
" " — Holly Hughes (b. February 22, 2007)is a sixteen year old witch born in Kingsbarns, Scotland, United Kingdom. A half-blood, she is the only child of her parents Luc Hughes and Allison A. Hughes (née Allaway). While her mother was placed into Gryffindor and her father into Ravenclaw, she was sorted into Hufflepuff like her uncle. Holly is currently in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Amidst the chaos of the castle, she is attempting to finally tryout for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and understand the mysterious happenings around the school. (( NOTE: This profile is a work in progress and will be updated with continuous effort. The basic information here is welcome to be used responsibly in character. If it makes sense that your character would know a detail such as her year or blood status, feel free to use it. If it is sensitive information such as her strengths or weaknesses please ask in an IM first.)) Biography First Showing of Magic ... Early Life ... First Year at Hogwarts ... Life at Hogwarts ... Personal Characteristics Personality ... Relationships It can be assumed that Holly has numerous acquaintances and friends though they may not be listed here. Ulysses Frye, a wizard that shares her house and year at Hogwarts. Ulysses has earned the title of Holly's most trusted friend. The two appear to be comfortable with one another in interaction. They blatantly contrast each other, Holly typically being more extraverted and prone to feeling while Ulysses is more of an introvert that relies on thinking. Holly is particularly fond of his practice in Divination and requests readings on a regular basis. Though she is not eager to believe in fate not made by herself, she does actively heed what is revealed. ' Rose Jewels ' is a fourth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. The two are not too close with one another, but they did strike a quick friendship. Rose has gifted Holly a bracelet in exchange for sweets. Magical Abilities and Skills Art Holly is a very skilled artist that can be seen mindlessly doodling over her notes and any other potential surfaces. She tends to favor dry media such a pastels, charcoal, and regular sketching utensils. Though she has taken a special liking to clay as well. Holly is perfectly capable of handling other media such as paint, but does not favor them. She does not especially enjoy crafts. Care of Magical Creatures Holly has always had a natural affinity for handling creatures both magical and non-magical. Most notably her cantankerous rat, Oscar. Her methods when dealing with various creatures are mixed between what she has been taught and what she feels. Often, her mannerisms when approaching average animals can be seen as nonsensical, though she swears her specific actions bring success. As a rule, she never overestimates herself when dealing with notably risky creatures and does not present herself with an overbearing presence for those more meek. Holly earned an outstanding in her Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L Charms While Holly is naturally talented in both Art and Care of Magical Creatures, her favorite class is Charms. This subject does not come as naturally, but it strikes her interest so that she dedicates herself to it with unparalleled determination. Her skills in the class are just above average. Holly exceeded expectations in her Charms O.W.L Defense Against the Dark Arts Holly is not especially skilled or weak in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Typically speaking, she focuses on defensive measures and aims to disarm her opposition. Her movements have been noted as wide and telling of her intentions. Thus, if she is not actively away of her movements she is easy to read and react to. Holly enjoys dueling and is always eager to practice. Holly earned an acceptable grade in her Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L Divination Divination is Holly's worst subject. She earned a poor grade in her Divination O.W.L. and is currently retaking the class. Flying Holly enjoys flying and is much better suited for the air than land. Herbology Holly is not especially skilled or lacking in Herbology. She is noted as average. She passed her Herbology O.W.L with an acceptable grade. History of Magic History of Magic is Holly's least favorite subject. Holly blew her History of Magic O.W.L. Potions Holly is average in the subject of potions and feels nothings special for it. She did not pass her O.W.L and is retaking the class. Transfiguration Transfiguration is not a strong or weak subject for Holly and she adequately enjoys the class. Holly passed her O.W.L with an acceptable grade. Behind the Scenes • Holly Hughes is a character portrayed by Vandom (koarin.yakubu) in Second Life® @ Mischief Managed. Category:Hufflepuffs